R.E.F.L.E.C.T
This is technically a Semi-Blimp due to the Attack Holding Bay. Stats HP: 6,000 Drops: 2 ZOMGs, 2 GLOWs, 4 BLAZEs, and 100 Bouncy Bloons. Round: 219 RBE: 60520 Speed: Green Bloon Immune: Sharp Objects and Explosives, which bounce off. Acronym: Reflective Entity of Floating Large Evil Cruising Titans Abilities Bounce(Passive) Has a 75% chance to evade road items. Attack Storage Stores attacks for at least 4 seconds but for no less than 13. It can store 8 attacks at a time. These attacks cannot do damage to this. Bouncy Spawn Spawns 50 Bouncy Bloons. MOAB Summon Spawns 10 MOABs and 2 BFBs. These blimps can bounce with the power of the Bouncy Bloon. Agressive Bounce Bounces on a tower, doing 15 damage and stunning it for 7 seconds. Attack Release Releases at least 1 of it's stored attacks. The attacks vary, and it depends on the tower. Anyone can edit the next section. Attack Release 2|2 or less Dart Monkey Shoots a single dart that does 1-3 damage. 3|X Dart Monkey Shoots a spike ball that does 13 damage. 4|X Dart Monkey Shoots a juggernaut ball that does 26 damage and penetrates AD. X|3 Dart Monkey Shoots 3 darts that do 3 damage each. X|4 Dart Monkey Shoots 3 darts per second for 5 seconds that do 3 damage each. 2|2 or less Tack Shoots 8 tacks that do 1 damage each. 3|X Tack Shoots 16 tacks that do 1 damage each. Ring of Fire Shoots a single projectile that does 10 damage and sets towers on fire, doing 3 damage per second for 5 seconds. X|3 Tack Shoots 8 blades that do 2 damage each. X|4 Tack Shoots 30 blades that do 2 damage each. 2|2 or less Sniper Shoots a bullet that does between 2 and 7 damage. 3|X Sniper Shoots a bullet that does 18 damage. 4|X Sniper Shoots a bullet that does 18 damage and stuns the tower for 7 seconds. X|3 Sniper Shoots 3 bullets that do 2-7 damage. X|4 Sniper Shoots 3 bullets that do 2-7 damage AND steals $1000 to gain 100 HP. 2|2 or less Boomer Shoots a boomerang that does 2-11 damage. 3|X Boomer The boomerang affects 3 towers. 4|X Boomer Boomerang affects 6 towers and 2 boomerangs orbit just long enough to do 11 damage to 1 tower each. X|3 Boomer Boomer shoots 2 boomerangs X|4 Boomer Boomer shoots 2 boomers per second for 10 seconds. 2|2 Ninja Shoots a shruiken, doing 4 damage and having a 10% chance to stun for 2 seconds 3|2 Ninja Shoots 2 shruikens 4|2 Ninja Shoots 5 shruikens 2|3 Ninja Shoots a shruiken that does 4 damage and has a 50% chance to stun for 7 seconds 2|4 Ninja Has previous attacks and can slow all towers by 50% for 5 seconds when used. 2|2 BombCategory:BloonsCategory:Immune BloonsCategory:M.O.A.B. Class BloonsCategory:Attacking BloonsCategory:Semi-blimps Shoots missiles that do 5 damage in a decent radius. Also split into 8 fragments that do 1 damage each. 3|2 Bomb The missiles split into 8 bombs that do 3 damage in a decent radius. 4|2 Bomb The missiles and bombs stun towers. 2|3 Bomb The missiles do 10 damage each. 2|4 Bomb The missiles do 20 damage each.